Feudal Lords and Warlocks
Feudal Lords and Warlocks is the fifth episode of Eridanium Chronicles or Bonus episodes. Plot Following the events from River Trouble, Etoile was captured by Mercury, a minion of Eridanus. Etoile asked what was going on. Eridanus appeared and said that on this planet or Planet Grenikium, he had his destiny to save the universe from shattering from advances of Vilgax or Bio-bots. Eridanus then disappeared. Etoile realized that this is a Crystalsapien planet. So he went to a nearest village. When, Etoile came into the village, he saw his cousin Selena who with her friends attacked a village. Etoile realized that they are enemies. Etoile hugged Selena and asked her why she is attacking the village. She told him that they are fighting for the Fountain of Creation, where all the creation of their world took place. Etoile tried to make them friends with several attempts. Suddenly, Eridanus appeared, he told Etoile that always, things are not it seems. He also told him, friendships make friendships while hatred make hate. So, he got an idea of how to unite the two village. He summoned Mercury and asked him to become the enemy. So, Mercury attacked the Fountain, which made the two village so angry that they made up posters to find the enemy. Etoile appeared and told them that to find the enemy, they must work together. The village got his idea so they started to think about it. Later, the King of the state appeared and thanked Etoile for uniting the two villages. As a gift, he gave him, the water from the Fountain of Creation. However, the sky started to go black and Hex started to attack Etoile to get the Fountain of Creation's water. The King was revealed to be Augur (did you guys remember Augur, he appeared in the very first series of Ben 10 made by Waiyenoo111). Hex and Augur charged on Etoile who realized that, he now have a powerboost like Gwen with the help of the water. Etoile blasted a huge beam which threw the duo into a cliff. However, Augur become conscious that the water in Etoile's hand is the real spring water. When Augur tried to use his lightning attack, an unknown force bend the water and shocked Augur. The force revealed to be Eridanus. He told him that he now have the power-boost like Gwen. When they teleported to Earth, Eridanus told something about Sora and Raphael, to Etoile but he disappeared before Etoile heard anything. Etoile told Ben where he had been and that he had got the Island Crown, Geo-Atlatite, Memory of Leviathan and The Water from the Fountain of Creation back from Vulkanus. Major events *Augur's new appearance in Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix 2. *Mercury's first and final apperance. *There is no alien used except on the video camera of Ben 10 aliens. *Eridanus revealed that every people in HQ will get a power boost *Now Ben, Gwen and Etoile now have power-boost. (Ben's powers were boosted by the Island Crown). Trivia *IN the next episode trailer, it is revealed that Raphael and Sora will get a power boost. Category:Eridanium Chronicles Episode